


Witch soulmates

by audreytindalls



Series: Misty staying with Stevie [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, foxxay - Freeform, it turns into misty/stevie fluff, misty is staying with stevie, post 805
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreytindalls/pseuds/audreytindalls
Summary: Post 805 when Cordelia sends Misty to stay with Stevie.





	Witch soulmates

Misty hadn’t been conflicted at first. Hearing  _ “you’re going to stay with your idol for a while,”  _ doesn’t sound like there would be any strings attached. The thought of  _ why?  _ never crossed Misty’s mind until Cordelia was helping her pack for her indefinite stay at Stevie’s. If Cordelia was so happy to get her back, then why was she sending her away? Was it selfish to want to leave without wondering why until the last minute?

 

_ “If I make it out alive, I want to see her again. Please keep her safe. You know I trust you with everything I have and she needs someone. If I can’t be there when things get ugly, the only person I want to be with her is you.” _

 

Cordelia was patient with Misty’s indecisiveness on what to pack. She insisted that there was no possible way Misty could bring all of her shawls but try as she might, she stuffed every possible bag until Cordelia cut her off. Misty was so grateful for the tolerance. She had never gone on any sort of trip before and Cordelia understood that she had no boundaries on how much to bring with her.

 

_ “I won’t let anything happen to her, Cordelia. She’s safe with me, you have my word.” _

 

The two witches had taken turns sitting on suitcases and zipping them. There were five in total. Cordelia wasn’s exactly opposed to the idea that Misty had packed all of her possessions. She was beginning to feel happy she left at least one suitcase for herself back at the coven, otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to ever leave. But Misty needed the rest of them. Besides, no one knew how long she would be away.

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty said softly. She was leaning against the wall by the front door, staring down at Cordelia who was still propped on the final suitcase they zipped, clearly sweating and out of breath. She wasn’t used to the swamp humidity like Misty was.

“Yes Misty?”

“Why are you sending me to Stevie’s? I can tell this ain’t just because you want me to be happy. There’s something more, right?” She asked. Cordelia sighed a deeper sigh than Misty had ever heard. Misty grabbed her hands to assist her as she stood from her place on the floral suitcase. Their hands remained clasped together. Misty could feel Cordelia’s racing pulse in her thumb which only raised her concern. “Delia? What’s going on?”

“Things around here aren’t going to be pretty in the near future.” Cordelia stopped as if that was all she had to say.

“What do you mean? Cordelia, I don’t want-” Misty began.

“Listen to me.” Cordelia tightened her grip on Misty’s hand, connected their gaze, and took a breath. Their eyes didn’t falter. They were hopelessly focused on each other as if their lives depended on it. “I already lost you once. I’m not losing you again. I don’t trust anyone else to keep you safe except for Stevie. You are to stay with her at all times and no matter how much you think I need you, you are to remain where you are. I won’t lose you again Misty, I can’t.” Cordelia had tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Misty could hear it in her voice. “Do you understand?” Assertive-toned Cordelia was something no one could argue with, so Misty nodded in response. She loosened her right hand from their grip and brought it up to Cordelia’s cheek, keeping a protective thumb under her eye if any tears began to fall.

“Can I say something?” Misty asked meekly. Cordelia hummed in response. “I love you.” Cordelia moved her hand atop Misty’s, bringing it to her lips.

“I love you.” Cordelia echoed, lips brushing against Misty’s palm.

 

The first couple of days at Stevie’s were a whirlwind of emotions. Misty had hardly slept. She had too much on her mind between being at her idol’s home and wondering why things at the coven were going to get ugly. Cordelia had never given her a clear answer, she just said that she couldn’t physically protect Misty, herself, and her girls at the same time. It worried her, but she never told Cordelia. She knew that she had enough to deal with and that she was anxious enough about sending Misty away. Telling her that she was afraid of something happening to Cordelia would feed into the guilt and fears even more. So, she decided it was best to keep her feelings to herself.

Stevie tried to help her unpack the first day, but the two were quickly distracted by the collection of shawls that took up an entire suitcase. They ended up twirling around Misty’s temporary bedroom to her  _ Tango In The Night  _ vinyl. Six traded shawls later, Stevie had decided it was time to make dinner. Neither of them had touched the bags since. It just seemed like too much effort to unpack four and a half of them. Misty hadn’t grown tired of living out of them yet, so the task quickly shuffled down the to-do list. She would deal with it when she had to.

Cordelia was hardly ever brought up. Misty knew why. Stevie was supposed to keep her safe and where she was. Bringing up the coven would only make her miss it. They had plenty to talk about, though. Everyone teased Misty before she left that she couldn’t hold a conversation with Stevie without either fainting or tripping over her words. To her own surprise, it was easy to talk to Stevie. It was like talking to an older sister. The two of them had so much in common that it was almost impossible to be in the same house and not speak to each other. They talked every chance they had, so much so that Misty worried they would run out of conversation starters.

Misty had been begging Stevie since the first meal they ate together to teach her plant-based magic. The more comfortable she got with exploring the house, the more tiny house plants she found, sparking her desire to do magic again. She had hardly done any since her return from hell besides the fleeting basic telekinesis here and there.  _ Why open doors the right way when you can use your mind?  _ She would always say. Misty would never overcome the exhilaration of doing it. It still fascinated her that her own mind could do such a thing. She caught Stevie doing it a couple of times too. With the number of times she asked for Misty’s help reaching for things, it wouldn’t surprise her if she had used telekinesis to grab them before she had someone to help her.

Even though she had seen her use her abilities, Misty’s conscience told her not to put any pressure on Stevie to do magic with her or even let her do magic in the house at all, but her adventurous soul got the best of her. She couldn’t help but feel like she was being a bad house guest, lurking in the hallways and shutting doors. Stevie had been such an open host so far, it almost seemed rude to hide behind doors. As she left her own room, she quietly made her way down the hallway. Cordelia sent a couple of harmless plant-based spells and recipes with Misty, how could she not be tempted? With the crumpled piece of paper in hand, Misty entered one of the empty bedrooms and sat on the bed, eyes fixated on the succulent so delicately placed on the bedside table.

“You know you don’t have to sneak around to do magic here, Misty. This is your home too, at least for now.” Stevie said, standing in the doorframe. Misty flinched at the disturbance, but she quickly adjusted her gaze up to Stevie with a smile.

“I know, I just didn’t want to bother you. Please, join me,” She replied, a blush rising in her cheeks. She realized her poor guest etiquette faster than Stevie could reply. “If you want to. I’m not forcing you to that would be rude-”

“I’d love to.” She said, stopping Misty from her self-critiquing. She sat next to her gently, eyes now glancing at the paper in Misty’s lap. “So my plant is dying I presume. ‘Back to life’, that’s what  _ ad vitam _ means, right?” Stevie asked, her index finger grazing over part of the incantation written in Cordelia’s cursive.

“It is. How’d you know that?” Misty asked.

“I have more free time than you can imagine. Latin is quite the hard language to learn you know. I don’t know how some witches know so much of it.” Stevie responded. Misty shrugged. She never understood much of the Latin during her short time at the coven, but Fiona and Cordelia did.

“I don't really get much of it. But I think this should revive this little guy. Cordelia taught me this. It’s so cool you’ll love it.” Misty could see Stevie tense at the mention of Cordelia. She wasn’t sure what the supreme had told her in terms of speaking about her, but she knew it was something along the lines of  _ don’t do it or she’ll get upset _ . “It’s all right. Talking about her doesn’t make me sad, not yet anyway. Now, the most important thing to think about when you’re doing this kind of stuff is intent. Don’t force it, but you gotta really mean it. Watch.” Misty focused her attention back to the small plant, putting her hands out in front of her. She recited the Latin words that she had committed to memory as purple flowers began to grow out of the once dying succulent. “See? It’s all about the intent, Cordelia says. It wouldn’t’ve done that if I didn’t really want it to.”

“That’s amazing,” Stevie said, entranced by how lively it now looked. “You’re so talented.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” Misty grinned. She picked up the terracotta pot and passed it to her. “I know it sounds silly, but I like to name my plants. I think this one looks like Highwayman if that name ain’t too cheesy. I love that song.” Misty turned her head to see Stevie’s reaction. She nodded, a smile on her face.

“Which song of mine do you not love?” She teased.

The rest of the day was history. The two of them walked side by side, naming every plant in the house and stopping to revive the dying ones. Misty did most of the incantations, but Stevie helped her with a few of the larger ones. Misty didn’t think she could get anymore infatuated by her. Her music meant one thing to her, but seeing her powers with her own eyes was another. She was always surprised by watching other witches and seeing how every single one was unique, but something about Stevie was more fascinating than any other witch she had ever seen. She couldn’t put her finger on why, but she could never get tired of watching her. 

Misty wouldn’t admit it, but when they repeated the words from the paper together, the outcome was all because of Stevie. She was far too distracted by the way Stevie was able to cast it to actually do any of the work herself. Before meeting her, she always wondered the kind of abilities she had. A firm believer that Stevie was, in fact, the white witch, seeing her for the first time at the coven meant so much to her. It gave her an even deeper connection with her, so much so that she thought if they ever did magic together it could be the most powerful magic in the world. She wasn’t wrong either. When she finally got over the euphoria of the situation, she put all of her focus into one of their incantations. Instead of the usual purple flowers, the plant sprouted one of every color of the rainbow. The two of them gasped when it was complete, glancing over at each other.

“That’s the most beautiful plant I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Misty admired.

“You mean you’ve never seen that happen before?” Stevie inquired. Misty shook her head. She gently traced the petals of a peach colored flower in amazement. 

“Our magic together is powerful. That makes you like my witch soulmate or something. At least I think that’s a thing.”

“If it’s not then we’ll make it one,” Stevie suggested, touching one of the flowers herself. “This calls for a celebration.” Misty followed Stevie into the kitchen and watched her open the wine cabinet. “White or red?”

“Red,” Misty replied. She crossed the room to the white shelf with the glasses on it and grabbed the two from the top.

Glasses poured, the two of them raised them with radiant smiles. “To my witch soulmate, Misty Day,” Stevie said.

“And to Stevie Nicks, my witch soulmate. Cheers.” After they clinked their glasses together, Misty giggled into her sip.

“What’s so funny?” Stevie asked.

“I’m just so happy. I grew up listening to you and now you’re calling me your witch soulmate. It’s funny, that’s all.” Misty smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> 809 was all the confirmation I needed to start this series. When Myrtle said Misty was off with Stevie I got so hyped because I've been having that theory for about two weeks now. Prompts for the rest of this series are super appreciated because I want to continue with the Misty/Stevie dynamic. I really like it! There will be a Foxxay reunion when I finish this I promise.


End file.
